Mit Fingerspitzengefühl
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Wie kann man seinen berühmten Vater fragen, warum er in Gringotts Hausverbot hat?


Sonnenstrahlen tanzten durch das Wohnzimmerfenster und beschienen den samtigen Perserteppich. Es lag eine unheimliche Stille über dem Haus, nur das entfernte rauschen des Meeres war zu hören und das ticken der Standuhr im Flur. Harry liebte das Ferienhaus an der Südküste und konnte sich kaum vorstellen warum James, Al und Lily sich so gesträubt hatten. Doch jetzt wo ihm seine Kinder in den Sinn kamen beunruhigte ihn die Stille noch mehr. Die Drei waren NIE still.

Die antrainierten Auroreninstinkte bemächtigten sich seiner und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Blitzschnell drehte er sich in seinem großen Ohrensessel zur Seite und zielte hinter sich. Doch, da war nichts und niemand. Beschwingt erhob er sich und suchte die untere Etage ab. Doch von seinen Kindern, keine Spur. Allmählich legte sich sein Misstrauen und er kehrte in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer zurück. Erneut nahm er in dem großen Ohrensessel platz, streckte die Beine von sich und nahm „Der Auror" vom Tischchen neben sich und schlug ihn auf. Er wollte schon lange die Reportage über die Auroren in Moskau lesen, die gerade einen Zauberer geschnappt hatten, der Muggel im großen Stil unter den Imperius gezwungen hatte. Harry seufzte entspannt und begann zu lesen. Er war so in den Artikel vertieft, das er nur vage die Hintertür hörte und mehrere Schritte. Es wurde aufgeregt geflüstert und Harry erkannte die Stimmen seiner Kinder.

„Du fragst ihn", nuschelte Al kaum verständlich.

„Nein, das machst du", murmelte James.

„Das können wir nicht einfach so gerade heraus fragen", flüsterte Lily ernst.

„Wieso nicht", tönte es von ihren zwei Brüdern. „Das machen andere Leute mit uns doch auch."

„Dad ist nicht andere Leute", zischte Lily und Harry grinste. Seine Tochter war nicht nur das äußerliche Abbild ihrer Mutter, sondern hatte auch ihr Temperament geerbt. Ja, Ginny und er hatten alles richtig gemacht.

„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir ihn fragen", protestierte Albus nun.

„Genau", stimmte James zu.

„Ich sage ja auch nicht, dass wir es nicht machen sollten. Ich will es genauso wissen wie ihr. Ich sage nur, wir sollten nicht damit heraus platzen, wie es Hugo machen wollte", sagte Lily nun eindringlich. „Denkt daran was Rose gesagt hat. Das erfordert Fingerspitzengefühl."

Albus und James schnauften und Harry deutete es als Zustimmung. Aber was bei Merlins Unterhosen wollten seine Kinder? Und sie hatten mit Rose und Hugo darüber gesprochen? Harry überlegte kurz, sie waren vor einer Woche alle im Fuchsbau zum Essen gewesen. Ein großes Familiendinner. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er die Fünf oder noch andere Weaslys, Verschwörungen planen gehört hatte. Aber hatten sie nicht auffällig immer in kleinen Grüppchen herum gestanden. Ach, die Familiendinner waren einfach eine zu große und unübersichtliche Angelegenheit. Sie mussten immer draußen im Garten essen, wenn ALLE da waren. Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt.

„Schon gut Lils", sagte James. „Wir machen es zusammen und mit Fingerspitzengefühl."

„Danke, James", ertönte Lilys Stimme und Harry war klar, dass sie lächelte.

„Dann geh schon mal vor", drängte Albus und es gab einen Laut als hätte er jemanden gegen den Glasschrank in der Küche geschubst.

„Aua", beschwerte sich Lily und es erklang ein gedämpfter Klaps.

„Aua!"

Harry grinste. Was trieben seine Kinder da?

„Schluss jetzt!" James Stimme klang autoritär.

„Schon gut, schon gut."

Die Holzdielen knarrten als seine Kinder von der Küche in den Flur liefen.

„Stopp! Wie fragen wir nun", wollte Albus wissen und er klang aufgeregt.

„Na ja... Wir...", stotterte Lily.

„Wir fragen erstmal wie sein Tag war", sagte James „Und dann bauen wir das langsam auf!" Es lag viel Selbstsicherheit in seiner Stimme. „Ich kenne Dad von uns schon am längsten, dass ist ein guter Anfang. Glaubt mir."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Das musste er später Ginny erzählen.

„Oh.. Okay. Guter Plan!" Das war wieder Lilys Stimme.

Wieder ertönten Schritte und Harry tat so, als wäre er in sein Magazin vertieft. James, Albus und Lily erschienen im Türrahmen nach Größe gereiht. Sie sahen sich an, als sie ihren Vater so vertieft in seine Zeitschrift vorfanden. Lily machte Anstalten wieder zu gehen, doch James und Albus klemmten sie zwischen sich.

„Chm, chm", räusperte sich James.

Harry blickte ernst über den Rand seiner Brille, zu seinen Kindern auf. Ginny hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit gesagt, dass er jetzt auch den Dumbledore-Röntgen-Blick beherrschte.

James blinkte ihn unentwegt an, Lily hatte ein gezwungenes Lächeln im Gesicht und auf Albus Haut zeichneten sich kleine rote Flecken ab. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er nervös war.

„Hi, Dad", grüßte James und grinste nun genauso aufgesetzt wie Lily.

„Hallo", entgegnete Harry und bemühte sich krampfhaft ernst zu bleiben.

„Wie war dein Tag so?" fragte Al und auch er grinste jetzt gezwungen.

Harry fühlte sich wie in einem Horrorkabinett, oder in dem Film „Dorf der Verdammten". Er schüttelte sich. „Hervorragend", entgegnete er dann leichthin. „Herrliches Wetter heute. Eure Mutter und ich dachten wir grillen heute Abend.

„Yay!", ertönte es sofort von seinen Kindern und die Starre hatte sich von ihnen gelöst. Nach dem kurzen Freudenschrei wurden sie sofort wieder ernst.

„Und ihr so? Genießt ihr das herrliche Wetter", bemühte sich Harry um die gleiche Form von Smalltalk. Das waren, ganz klar, nicht ihre üblichen Gesprächsthemen. Etwas Gravierendes musste passiert sein. Harry hoffte nur, sie hatten den neuen Vauxhall von Arthur nicht geklaut und zu Schrott gefahren.

„Joah...", dehnte Lily das Wort aus. „Hervorragend. Du, Dad... Also."

„Ja, Dad", stimmte Albus ein. „Wir haben da ein Problem."

Harry legte sein Magazin beiseite und blickte sie aufmerksam an. Sie hatten doch nicht wirklich den Vauxhall geklaut?!

„Quatsch, Al", sagte James. „Wir haben eine Frage."

„Ach so, ja."

Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn.

„Was wir fragen wollte, ja... das ist ein heikles Thema", setzte Lily nach.

Harry ahnte böses, sie wollten doch nicht etwa DAS GESPRÄCH? Lily war 13, Albus 14 und James 15! Obwohl, DAS GESPRÄCH hatte James mit Ginny und ihm schon gehabt. Es war seinem ältesten Sohn unheimlich peinlich gewesen und jetzt das hier? Wie sollte er das ohne Ginny jemals hinbekomme? Er brauchte sie! Leichte Panik ergriff Harry, aber noch hatten sie nicht gefragt! Abwarten!

„Ja, wir wissen nicht wie wir das so richtig fragen sollen." James schaute betreten zu Boden.

„Um was geht es?" Harry wappnete sich für das Schlimmste.

„Also...", Al dehnte das Wort sehr lange aus.

„Warum habt du, Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron in Gringotts Hausverbot", platzte Lily heraus.

James und Albus stöhnten auf.

„Bei Merlin, Lily! Was ist aus dem ‚mit Fingerspitzengefühl' geworden", schnaufte ihr ältester Bruder.

Lily machte ein beschämtes Gesicht.

Harry betrachtete seine drei Kinder eingehend. Natürlich musste diese Frage kommen. Sie hatten schon so viel gehört, wurden von Fremden immer wieder befragt und doch wussten sie kaum etwas. Geschichtsbücher lieferten vage Antworten, doch Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten dafür gesorgt, dass nicht viel in die Zaubererwelt vordrang. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt die Horkruxe nicht zu erwähnen. Sie wollten niemandem eine Idee liefern. Denn wie Ron es so treffend formuliert hatte, ‚Da draußen gibt es noch mehr Spinner und wir sollten nie wieder davon sprechen.'" Und nun wurde Harry klar, dass Ron und Hermine genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt, in ihrem Cottage, genau die gleiche Frage gehört hatten. Alles war geplant!

„Setzt euch", sagte Harry und deutete auf das Sofa neben sich. Folgsam nahmen seine Kinder platz und blickten ihn gespannt an.

„Nun ja", begann er.

„Ist das mit dem Drachen wahr", fragte Albus ganz schnell. Er wollte diese Frage schon seit einer Woche loswerden.

„Und das ihr ein Jahr versteckt wart", setzte sein großer Bruder nach.

„Ihr müsst eines verstehen", sagte Harry ernst. „Das hört sich alles viel cooler an, als es in Wirklichkeit ist!" und zitierte damit Ron vor so vielen Jahren.

Seine Kinder nickten.

„Es war eine schwierige Zeit", begann Harry „Und ich weiß nicht was ich ohne eure Tante und Onkel gemacht hätte. Sie waren immer bei mir."

„Wo war Mum", fragte Lily.

„Sie war noch in Hogwarts."

„War sie sauer, dass du sie zurück gelassen hast?"

„Oh ja", versuchte Harry zu grinsen.

„Aber sag schon, warum habt ihr in Gringotts Hausverbot", erinnerte James Harry.

„Na ja, also, das war so..." Und Harry begann ihnen von der Nacht der sieben Potters zu erzählen. Harry redete und redete. Er hatte bisher nur ein Mal die ganze und vollkommen wahrheitsgetreue Geschichte erzählt und das war für Ginny gewesen. Er erklärte seinen Kindern nicht was Horkruxe waren, er sagte nur, dass sie Gegenstände finden mussten, die Voldemort am Leben hielten. James, Lily und Albus waren so fasziniert von den Erzählungen ihres Vaters, dass ihnen keine Zeit blieb genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Die Sonne zog langsam über den Horizont und die Schatten der Bäume draußen wurden länger.

„Ihr habt Gringotts zerstört", rief James aus. „Kein Wunder, ihr habt Hausverbot!"

Harry lächelte gequält und erzählte weiter.

„Oh Dad", wisperte Lily. „Du bist alleine in den Wald gegangen." Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

„Ich war nicht alleine, ich war in Gedanken bei eurer Mutter, bis zum Schluss."

„Wow, Dad", seufzte Albus ehrfürchtig als Harry die Szene im Wald schilderte. „Du hast erneut überlebt."

„Ja, Dank eurer Großmutter Lily, die ihr nie kennenlernen durftet."

Als Harry geendet hatte saßen sie eine Weile stumm da. Dann ergriff Lily das Wort.

„Hattest du Angst?"

„Ja", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Ich war mir dessen nicht immer bewusst, aber die Angst war mein täglicher Begleiter."

„Du hattest nie eine wirkliche Kindheit", stelle James plötzlich fest und seine Geschwister nickten.

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber ich habe jetzt alles was ich mir immer erträumt habe. Ich habe euch und eure Mutter. Ich habe Teddy, Ron und Hermine. Ich habe eine riesige Familie, die ich nicht missen möchte. Und der Krieg ist gewonnen."


End file.
